


Us Against The Realm

by sangoamaya



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangoamaya/pseuds/sangoamaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers. Loki is back in Asgard and is facing his imprisonment term when a special visitor comes to visit him. “It’s us against them remember?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She was on the balcony, her thoughts far away. It has been 9 full moons since she was back in Asgard. 13 full moons ago, Sigyn had gone to Alfheim to learn more magic from the Light Elves. So many things have happened during that time. She had missed Thor’s unsuccessful coronation, the events that followed it. By the time she returned, everything that she had left behind took a 360 degree turn.

She tugged her honey blond hair behind her right ear, turned and strode to her room. She glanced at the mahogany dresser at the corner of her room and walked towards it. She picked up a tortoise shell comb and started to thread its fine teeth through her hair.

“Sigyn? Are you here?” Lady Sif’s head appeared at the side of the door.

She studied Sigyn’s back and when she was certain that her younger sister didn’t mind her presence, Sif slipped into the room. Sif was wearing her usual armour, her dark raven hair in a high ponytail. Sigyn didn’t turn from the dresser, still absent-mindedly combing her hair.

“Sigyn,” Sif pleaded, “I thought you got over him.”

She gently placed her hands on her younger sister’s shoulders before taking the comb out of her reach.

Sigyn forced herself to meet Sif’s dark blue eyes in the mirror, “I have no idea who you are referring to.”

“Oh please!” Sif rolled her eyes and squatted beside her. “You’re obviously upset!”

Sigyn huffed and shot up; making the chair she was sitting on dragged backwards.

“What do you expect from me?!”

“I expect you to be strong, undeterred and show some respect to your new fiancé, Theoric!”

“Well, I’m sorry for disappointing you!” Sigyn spat. “I’m not like you!”

When Sif opened her mouth to interject Sigyn continued, “Do you really think I am blind to what happened between you and Thor? He chose the mortal over you, Sif! You can’t just deny your feelings! Likewise, I can’t just pretend to be unaffected when the man I was betrothed to since I was young, is back in Asgard, punished by the Allfather!”

Sif relented. She wasn’t betrothed to Thor like Sigyn did with Loki, but she thought her feelings for the golden son was obvious enough for him to take notice. But it wasn’t. When Thor was banished to Midgard, he had obviously developed romantic feelings towards the mortal, Jane.

Sif shrugged and backed away, her boots clicking onto the polished floor. She reached the slightly ajar door and was about to walk out.

“Sif?”

Sif paused and turned. “Yes?”

“Can I see him please?”

Sif gulped. There was no way the Allfather would allow this. The only person allowed to see him is Thor. She wanted to reason with her sister but decided against it.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Thor sighed and put the Mjölnir down on the floor with a heavy thud. He turned away from Sif.

“Sif, there are security measures in the prison! Plus Heimdall and the Allfather would know that she will be down there.”

Sif caught Thor by the arms, grasping tightly, “Please, I think she has the right! She was his fiancée!”

“She is no longer bound to him 9 moons ago!”

Sif stamped her foot and threw her hands up in frustration, “Valhalla Thor! She didn’t even know that! When she was brought back by another portal because the Bifrost was destroyed, she was almost torn apart. When she found out that Loki had thrown himself into abyss, leaving her behind without a word it just got worse; and now this!”

Thor stared at Sif. She was desperate. He put his large hand through his messy blond hair and took a deep breath.

But he said nothing.

“Thor. Please. Sigyn needs closure. I think we owe her that.”

He nodded and made his way slowly to the throne room.

* * *

Thor took a long time to coax Odin. But eventually he relented. Sigyn does have a right to find closure. She was with him for centuries, since they were babes. She can visit him but with only one condition – Thor is to escort her into Loki’s prison.

Sigyn followed Thor into the dungeons, with his red cape billowing out behind him with the Mjolnir in his grasp. He had not spoken a word to her after she had hugged him tightly, agreeing to follow him. They walked down the winding steps before halting in front of a great marble wall. In the middle of it was an inscription. Magical and complex runes were engraved within the inscription, signifying that there is danger beyond the walls. Sigyn frowned at it, scoffing at the idea of Loki being a danger. But then her conscious reminded her that this was the man who was about to destroy the entire race of Jotuns and brought chaos to Midgard.

Thor held out his Mjolnir to the inscription and the runes started to dance. The wall glowed golden as it started to rumble open. The walls opened wide and Thor remained rooted to the ground.

“I think you will need privacy. I shall be outside if you need anything,” he said solemnly, his eyes hooded.

She touched his enormous sculpted arm momentarily to say thanks before entering the dungeon. The walls closed behind her. The dungeon was cold yet grimy. Not much light was able to penetrate through the high ceilinged gap at the corner of it.

“Loki?” Sigyn called out. Her voice echoed through the dungeons as she inched deeper.

Her eyes welled as she saw him huddle against the dreary walls of his cell. His hair was much longer than she remembered it to be, his skin pale and sallow, eyes haunted. Even in this dim-lighted cell, she could see how beautiful his eyes are. She had always admired how they can change colour depending on his mood. This time, it was deep blue. Loki looked up as he heard footsteps.

_Sigyn? Is that you?_

“Yes?”

A heartbeat later –  _You can hear my thoughts?_

“Of course I can!” Sigyn remarked, frowning at him. “You taught me how remember?” she whispered softly, cocking her head to the side. She saw the muzzle upon his mouth and edged closer. There were magical and complex runes on it similar to the ones on the inscription outside. Odin must have thought it would be wise to place complex charms and magic to prevent anymore mischief from his younger son.

Loki watched her as she approached him. She looked exactly like how he had remembered her –beautiful and elegant. Only Heimdall would know what both of them had been through. Ever since they were babes, they had been there for each other. Loki had defended Sigyn when she was teased by Sif and the warriors three for being too girly and weak. She had always refused to spar with them and instead sat by the side, watching them have a go while she weaves baskets. She knew she had to sit by the side. Whenever he was bullied by Thor’s companions, she would bring him to the healing rooms when his injuries were too severe for an ordinary healing spell. She had been the one who urged Thor to scour for Loki when he was missing after ‘fixing’ the problem with the wall builder and witnessed him giving birth to Sleipnir (a traumatic experience for both really).

She knelt down beside him and he instinctively moved away from her. Sigyn frowned slightly and inched closer. Loki scowled at her as if to warn her off.

“Could you stay still? I’m not going anywhere if you are wondering.”

Loki sighed and hung his head, defeated. He flicked his eyes onto her porcelain face again,  _Why are you here?_

“To see you,” she replied simply. Sigyn reached out to touch the muzzle covering his mouth and as soon as her skin came into contact with the metal, it burnt her fingers. She cried out as blistering pain spreads over her fingers, retracting them away instantly. Loki’s eyes widened in horror and grabbed her wrists, inspecting her burnt fingers.

_You silly girl! Why did you touch it?! Now you’re hurt!_

“How am I supposed to know that the Allfather place a burning charm on that thing?!” Sigyn cried, her voice slightly wavering. She pulled her hands away and immediately blew cold air to the sensitive skin, instantly soothing it.

_A non-verbal spell Sigyn? Impressive…_

“You’re not the only one who went to Alfheim to refine your craft,” Sigyn chided him.

Even with his mouth hidden behind the muzzle, she could tell Loki was smiling at her. His eyes always twinkle and lines will form around his eyes whenever he smiles genuinely.

* * *

_Thor’s coronation was to be in 2 weeks and she was going to miss it. The Light Elves had decided to accept her into their realm and let her learn magic – to refine her craft with their guidance. Sigyn was sitting in front of her dresser, braiding her honey blond hair when Loki knocked on the door._

_Come in, she thought out loud. The door creaked and Loki slipped in. She saw a lazy smile hooking up his lips through her mirror as he crossed the room. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head._

_“All set and ready to go?” he asked. She turned towards her bed, where a calfskin bag lay on it –containing her possessions and nodded. Loki gave her an encouraging smile and helped her out of her seat._

_“I wish I could have accompanied you,” he spoke softly, his cold breath playing on her lips. His breath has always been cold. He had touched his forehead to hers, wrapping his slender but yet strong arms around her waist. Sigyn played with the lapels on his leather costume. She didn’t answer._

_“Speak to me, my love.”_

_“Will you visit me?” she asked timidly. Loki snickered and tapped her nose, “Whenever I find the time. I promise. But for now, Thor needs me.”_

_“I have no idea why Odin wants him to be King. He’s still an oaf.”_

_Loki raised his eyebrows and grinned, “Hush now. I know you have misgivings against him but he is my brother, the firstborn. But I appreciate your thoughts…” Loki kissed her forehead before pulling back, “For I share the same sentiments…”_

_They both smiled at one another. It had always been them against the rest. And now they have to go separate ways. Loki nuzzled his nose against hers and nudging it, gently tilting her head. He gave a firm, tender kiss on her lips. When he pulled away slightly gasping, his eyes were hooded, his right hand had travelled to the small of Sigyn’s back, pressing her tighter against him._

_“I love you,” he breathed. She kissed his lips softly before replying, “I love you too Loki Odinson.”_

_“Only 3 moons, my love. Only 3.”_

_But none of them expected that within 3 moons, things will go extremely wrong._

* * *

She smiled sadly back at him. Although many would say that Loki has never smiled sincerely, with her it was always genuine. No malice, no ulterior motives, just genuine happiness. It has been so long since she heard his voice. Even though she could hear his thoughts, the voice being projected was based on her memory of it. It still wasn’t the same. She blew the same cold air onto the muzzle and gingerly touched the muzzle to test its temperature. It was lukewarm but the heat started to notch up as soon as her fingers lingered.

_Sigyn, stop trying to take off my muzzle!_

Annoyance pinched her features as she wrecked her brain for another spell. Loki frowned at her, unable to read her thoughts. She blocked them from him. An idea came to her and she clapped her hands, excited. Loki was still sceptical. She blew the same cold air onto the muzzle and within a split second she held out her hands to it, using the mist formed on the muzzle she conjured a spell, transforming the mist into ice.

Grinning at her effort, she placed her hands at the side of his muzzle and clicked it open. She tugged on the muzzle but it wouldn’t budge.

Loki rolled his eyes.  _Odin placed other complex runes and charms on the muzzle Sigyn!_

 _Don’t mock me!_ Sigyn thought. Loki’s eyes twinkled.  _Finally, I can hear your thoughts._

She huffed and gave up.  _No use trying to take it off. My voice is not worthy to be heard._

“Don’t say that!” Sigyn cried. “Who said your voice is not worthy?”

_Sigyn, everything of mine is not worthy. Or haven’t you heard about what I’ve done?_

How could she not? It was widespread, even the Light Elves knew. The almost holocaust of Jotunheim was frightening enough. But she knew the chaos he caused in Midgard was not entirely his fault.

A tear fell upon his pale cheek as he observed her through his lashes. She reached up to wipe away the tear and she gingerly cupped his temple, avoiding the muzzle.

“Loki, you will always be worthy of my love.”

_But you don’t deserve me. Not after what I have done. Not after what I have put you through._

Sigyn could feel tears stinging her eyes, “Whatever do you mean?”

 _Sigyn…_ His thought was pleading her, begging her to stop. He recognised her stubborn look and yielded.

_I know you would have to conjure up dark magic to come back to Asgard after the Bifrost was destroyed. Dark magic comes with a heavy price Sigyn. I should know that, having dabbled with it myself. I know you were weak and almost lifeless when you appeared on the Bifrost. I know Odin forced you to break the betrothal and your parents had forced an engagement to Theoric on you soon after. I know you do not love him but are still forced to marry him in a few weeks’ time. Sigyn, I’ve caused you hurt. I don’t deserve you._

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and simmered as they came into contact with the muzzle. Sigyn was left speechless.

Her voice cracked, “Don’t say that.”

Loki’s eyes twinkled, but strangely there was only sadness.  _Oh, my dearest, sweet, little Sigyn, I didn’t_ _ **say**_ _it. Technically, I_ _ **thought**_ _about it._

“Always mocking me…” She clicked her tongue but a small smile gently hooked onto her lips.

They sat beside each other in companionable silence. She had laced her fingers through his and started to examine his chains.  _Sigyn…_  he thought warningly.

Sigyn feigned innocence, “There are no runes on these!” Loki sighed audibly, as she simply chanted a spell and they clicked open. Despite his misigivings, Loki shot her a grateful look, his eyes changing their shade to dark turquoise and flexed his wrists. Angry red lines had encircled them as he rubbed his wrists, trying to soothe the ache. Sigyn took his wrists and there was a soft golden glow. The angry lines disappeared instantly.

_I’m proud of you, Sigyn. You’ve come a long way…_

“Do you still love me, Loki?” she whispered, barely audible.  _Sigyn… Please…_

“Answer me!” Loki had turned away from her, abandoning her hand, his face hidden in the shadows.

“Loki Odinson, you owe me that answer!”

 _You know the answer! Now stop badgering me!_   _And it’s Laufeyson. I’m sure Odin told you of my true parentage did he not?_

Sigyn flinched, hurt. “I have no care for your parentage. You will always be my Loki.”

_You stubborn woman._

“You like my stubbornness!” she remarked.

 _Stop making me love you more Sigyn…_ As soon as he thought that, he desperately tried to block it but he was too late. Sigyn had heard it and she stared at him, her lips slightly gaping.

_Sigyn… We can’t. You know that…_

She was still staring at him with tear welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill. “But I…” she started, her voice wavering, “I don’t want to marry him…”

“I only want you…”

Loki shook his head,  _You can’t Sigyn._

“You and me against them remember?”

_Sigyn… Please… The circumstances are different now… We can’t…_

A heartbeat later, “What if we can?”

 _Sigyn, this is madness._ Sigyn frowned at him. “You’ve set the ‘madness’ bar a little too high now for anything to be called madness anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Odin was sitting on his throne, Gungnir in his right hand as she walked sombrely in. Frigga was to his right, donned her golden ceremonial gown, a silver crown intertwining with her golden hair atop of her head._

_“Lady Sigyn…” Odin acknowledged her. Sigyn placed a fist to her heart and curtsied to the Allfather. She was still weak and pale and her head was pounding from the potions she was fed with when she was in the healing rooms. Her eyes flicked to him, anticipating his words. She was tempted to read his mind but decided against it. Reading one’s mind can be taxing and this if the Allfather – he won’t be susceptible._

_“In the light of recent events, I regret informing you that you will no longer be bound to Prince Loki,” he said, expressionless. “I will be breaking the betrothal from herein.”_

_When the words started to sink in, Sigyn could feel her eyes burning with tears. “He’s not dead,” she stated matter-of-factly despite her wavering voice._

_“Even if he is not, I shall break this betrothal off. My son is not worthy of a lady like yourself,” Odin maintained._

_“He is out there! Shouldn’t you be trying to find him, instead of telling me what is not true?!” Sigyn cried._

_Odin heaved a sigh and glanced at his queen. Frigga nodded at him before approaching Sigyn. She instinctively backed away. Frigga reached out to her, stroking her hair and wiped her tears away._

_“My child…” she whispered, “I know it’s hard to accept the fact that he’s no longer with us…” Frigga’s eyes glistened as she thought about Loki – he had always been the one for mischief but he has always been her favourite._

_More tears rolled down Sigyn’s face, “No… I can feel him… He’s not dead… Please don’t do this to me… Please…” she begged, clutching onto Frigga’s hands, shaking her head._

_“Please dear… We can’t let you continue on this way… He’s not coming back… Even if he does come back, my child, we can’t possibly let you marry him. He has caused mayhem between the realms. You’re a lady of stature, Sigyn; it is not fair to you…”_

_“Enough!” Odin thundered impatiently. Frigga tightened her grip on her as she struggled, her eyes pleading the queen not to let this happen. Frigga could only look away dejectedly._

_“Lady Sigyn, you are no longer bound to Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard!”_

 

* * *

“I don’t understand why I am not allowed to visit him!” Thor’s voice boomed across the Throne room. The Mjolnir slipped off his fingers and fell to a reverberating thud onto the cold marble floor.

“If Lady Sigyn is allowed to visit him, I should to! Even more so since he is my brother!”

“He is a prisoner. And you have more important things in Asgard to care for other than a prisoner,” Odin spoke softly. Thor had always hated how composed Odin is when faced with a conflict. It gave him an uneasy feeling. He had told Lady Sif and the warriors three that he was the only one allowed to visit Loki. He didn’t want them to think that Loki was pathetic.

“Lady Sigyn was given visiting privileges due to her history with him.”

Thor opened his mouth to argue but he caught sight of Frigga shooting him a warning look. He relented and turned away.

* * *

 

Sigyn had been visiting Loki in his cell for the past four days. She kept trying to take off his muzzle. She searched high and low for clues and spells with regards to the runes on the muzzle. The runes were complex; indefensible and they even stripped Loki’s ability to wield any magic. The only magic he has is mind-reading and even that is exhausting.

Every time Thor escorted her, they walked in silence. The expression on his face was always unreadable but his thoughts were loud and clear: he worries for Loki.

“Thor?” Sigyn spoke, breaking the silence between them as they were walking down the winding steps leading to Loki’s cell.

Thor whipped his head back, sending his blonde locks swinging. “Yes, Lady Sigyn?” his voice boomed, despite trying to be gentle.

Sigyn offered him a small smile before continuing, “I know you worry about Loki…” Her voice was barely audible. Thor frowned before hesitating. “Of course I do,” his deep voice echoed through the stairwell.

“He will always be my little brother. It pains me to see him being punished.”

Sigyn nodded. Even though they have always been competitive with one another she knew the only who loved Loki more than herself would probably be Thor.

“Why do you always stand outside the walls when we come down here?” she asked, curious. Thor had never stepped foot into the cell, always opting to wait for her outside, giving the reason that he did not want to disturb them.

“If you must know Lady Sigyn, the Allfather forbid me to visit him. And all of us know what happens when one defies the express command of his king…”

He sounded miserable. Then it hit her. He wasn’t allowed to visit Loki because his Mjolnir is the key to taking off Loki’s muzzle! The Mjolnir caused the runes to dance and unlock the prison cell and the same runes were placed on Loki’s muzzle to prevent him from using his magic! Oh why haven’t she figured it out before?!

It was only then did Sigyn notice the dark circles that had formed around Thor’s eyes. His blue eyes no longer hold that aloof twinkle. He smiled feebly at her (which had never happened, for Thor was always one who beams smugly at everyone) and held his Mjolnir to the inscription. The walls rumbled open and Sigyn stepped inside, leaving Thor behind.

Ever since the day Sigyn had unshackled him, Loki had been free to roam around his cell. Today he was sitting against the high ceilinged wall that has the small window. Without his magic, Loki had been bored.

“Bored?” Sigyn’s voice rang through the cell. Loki looked up, his eyes twinkling. He was obviously grinning behind his muzzle.

_As usual…_

“I just spoke to Thor…” she started and instantly Loki’s cheerful demeanour melted away. His eyes flashed green as he rolled his eyes. “Loki…” she warned, sitting beside him, lacing her fingers around his.

“Did you know Odin forbid him to visit you?”

_No… I did not…_

“Is that why you’re angry when I mention his name? You wanted him to visit you?”

Loki looked away, avoiding her gaze. He blocked his thoughts from her. He snatched his hands away and pushed himself off the wall.

“You can’t just deny your feelings Loki! Thor loves you as much as I do!”

 _You don’t know how it feels like…_  when she heard his thought; it was as if he was growling in her ear.

_You don’t know how it feels like to be betrayed! To be thrown into an abyss, thrown away by my own father! Taken in by Odin until he has some use of me! And then to have him reject me! You have no idea what betrayal means!_

Sigyn strike Loki across his face hard.

“Don’t you dare say that!” she spat with tears welling up. “I conjured dark magic to come back to my home! I was so convinced that you were alive still! I never thought you were dead.”

Loki stared at her, his eyes changing its shade to dark blue.

“But have you ever considered about me?! Have you?! I mourned for you. But at the same time I was angry. And do you know why I’m angry at you, Loki?!” Sigyn cried, throwing her hands up, “It’s because you promised to wait for me and yet you did the things you’ve done, causing everything to fall apart! You abandoned me without a word!”

Loki’s face was expressionless. A lock of hair had fallen across his forehead as he stared at the cold, hard floor.

“You say that you’ve been betrayed? Oh Loki, this is what’s frustrating about you. You never see the good side of things. Odin may have taken you for some purpose but he and Frigga took care of you for more than a millennium despite you being the offspring of their enemy! Thor may have been an oaf and an occasional brute but he loves you more than you know! And what did you do Loki? You broke their hearts! You betrayed them after all they have done for you.”

Sigyn paused, curling up her fists. “So, don’t you dare talk about betrayal with me Loki, because  _you’re the biggest betrayer of them all_ ,” she spat, enunciating her words.

Loki snapped his head up to see her tear-streaked face; his eyes glistened, with one eyebrow cocked up slightly. Loki froze as her words started sinking in, wrapping themselves around him like needles pressing onto his skin. She turned away from him and marched towards the door.

_And yet you still love me…_

She was about to thump her fist on the wall and paused when she heard his thoughts. They stared at one another. For a split second, Loki anticipated her to come back but she turned away and slammed her palm against the wall, yelling “Open this door Thor!”

_Sigyn… Please… Please let me make it up to you…_

“No, Loki,” she whispered, “If you want to make things right, you should forgive yourself first and start seeing the light.”

* * *

 

_1 week later_

Sigyn had stopped visiting him ever since that fateful day, and today she’s getting married. He didn’t know what had happened but Thor had been visiting him for a couple of days. Most of the time Loki didn’t communicate much for Thor has never mastered the art of thought reading. It was always Thor talking. When the walls had rumbled open, Loki had anticipated Sigyn to walk out of the shadows, all ready to forgive him. But to his surprise it was his blonde brother.

During the first few days, Thor rambled about what was happening around Asgard – council meetings, funny events that happened around the palace and also Frigga. When Thor mentioned Frigga and told him she missed him, Loki could not hide his sadness. He had gathered some dust on the floor and wrote through it that he missed her too.

Throughout their years together, Thor only knew two sides of Loki – mischievous and loving. He only saw the latter with only three people – Frigga, Sigyn and himself. It had been such a long time since he saw this side of Loki. He barely recognised his brother in Midgard much less the chaos he had created. To see him vulnerable just breaks his heart.

“Brother…” his booming voice resonated through the cell, “I must tell you something…”

Thor hesitated. He knew this news was going to break his little brother’s heart. Loki hadn’t attempted to read his brother’s mind. His mind was complex, thoughts and memories intertwining one another forming a labyrinthine and he knew he was behind it all.

Loki looked expectantly at Thor.

“Brother… Sigyn is getting married today…”

Loki knew this would happen soon… He had secretly hoped Sigyn would find a way to remove his muzzle, allowing him to use his magic and elope with her. The thought of where they would go did not concern him at that point of time. The main concern was to just get away from Asgard. He knew she wanted the same thing as well. But as usual, he just had to ruin everything.

He furrowed his brows, his eyes coated with moisture, threatening to tear if he ever blinks. The sight of his brother desperate and disappointed almost tore him to pieces.

“I’m so sorry brother…” He held out his enormous hand and Loki crumpled against him. He wrapped his other hand, holding his Mjolnir around Loki; bringing the hammer close to Loki’s muzzle. There was a tiny click and muzzle fell off.

Both brothers were stunned.

_So this is why I was forbidden to visit…_

They stared at the muzzle laying on the floor before dragging their eyes back to one another. There was a strange malevolent glint in Loki’s eyes – that same glint he had seen when they were at Midgard. Loki felt stronger, feeling his fingertips buzzing with all of the energy that was being kept at bay by the muzzle.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse. He shimmered. Immediately Thor knew what he was up to, he instinctively swung his Mjolnir at Loki but his little brother was gone.

“Loki… No…”

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the kingdom, throngs and throngs of people were shuffling their way to the large courtyard beyond. Colourful flowers and streamers were decorated around the courtyard, at the head of it a humble dais had been set up, with flowers flowing over its crown, creating a soft yet elegant look.

People were filling up the courtyard, buzzing with excitement. Theoric, the groom stood on the dais together with Var, the goddess of marriage oaths. She smiled kindly at him, “You will be fine dear…”

Theoric grinned at her and nodded. The music started playing as Aegir hooked his arm and held out to his daughter, urging her to take it. Sigyn hesitated. Under the veil, no one could see how wet her eyes were. Aegir clicked his tongue, “Sigyn please…” he pleaded under his breath. She placed her hand through his hooked arm and they walked down the aisle.

Every single pair of eyes was glued on Sigyn and especially her dress. It had intricate details all over the bodice and its skirt flowed behind her, with a long train. The crowd oohed admiring how the dress moved as father and daughter walked towards the dais.

“You look beautiful,” whispered Theoric to her as she faced him.

Appearance wise, he was the exact opposite of Loki – while Loki was pale and had jet black hair, Theoric was tanned and blonde. He was handsome, with high cheekbones and sculpted jaw. Every goddess in Asgard would swoon over him but sadly enough his future wife to be wasn’t.

Var started the to do the vows, “Do you Theoric Honirson, take thee Lady Sigyn, daughter of Aegir, as your lawfully wedded wife, to love her and keep her and forsaking all other and remain true to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Do you Lady Sigyn, daughter of Aegir, take this man before you, as your lawfully wedded husband, to love him and keep him and forsaking all other and remain true to him as long as you both shall live?”

Sigyn didn’t answer immediately. A strange glint in Theoric’s eyes caught her eye. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment.  _Did they just change colour to green?_

“Sigyn? Do you?” Sigyn snapped out of her thoughts and focussed back to Var. She focused back to Theoric’s eyes.

_It was bright green… Impossible…_

She gulped for a moment and looked at Theoric. He was frowning, his face urging her to say her vows. The whole room was buzzing with tension, holding their breaths for her reaction.

“I… do.” Her eyes still transfixed on Theoric’s.

“And with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!”

The courtyard cheered, flowers and rice were thrown to celebrate as Theoric lifted up the veil and leaned forward for the kiss. His lips hovered over hers and whispered, with his breath playing on her lips, “It’s us against them remember?” and he placed a firm kiss on them.

When they pulled apart, Sigyn stared at him dumbfounded but her eyes were shining.

 _Loki?_  She thought out loud.

_Yes my love?_

_How?_

_No time for explanations my love. First we must flee before I am exposed… Agreed?_ He sounded uncertain, almost afraid to hear her answer.

_Agreed. It’s us against the realm now._

_Indeed it is._

Loki wrapped his arms around her, eyes never leaving hers and thought,  _Are you ready, my love?_

Sigyn took in a deep cleansing breath, steadying herself,  _I’m ready._


End file.
